


Requiem in D Minor

by paranormalcy



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Couch Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Scissoring, Self-Insert, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalcy/pseuds/paranormalcy
Summary: Your girlfriend Lara's attention is solely focused on dusty old tomes and you're desperate to spend time with her that doesn't involve researching her next perilous adventure.





	1. Lacrimosa

You always feel like you're being whiny when you ask Lara to tear her attention from her work; it's important, the discovery of the century could be on the next page, _the next word_ , you distracting her could delay that discovery - or worse, someone else could beat her there.

But when she spends more time with a dusty old book than she does with you it gets a little... upsetting. Especially when that alone time reading often ends up with her running off on another crazy adventure that you're not sure she'll come back from - and even if she does take Jonah with her sometimes you're _never_ guaranteed her safe return, or his, which terrifies you.

You're concerned and you miss her. Would it be whiny to ask her to spend some time with you? Would that be selfish? You're not even sure anymore.

You knew what you were getting into when you started dating Lara - you'd heard the rumors about the 'crazy' Croft who was always chasing myths but the girl you'd come to know is different. She's damaged, yes, and terrified, but she's also caring, and intelligent. Brilliant, even. You knew the moment you met her that you were going to fall in love with her and a year on you're head over heels with no hope of ever escaping.

You watch as she makes notes in her leatherbound journal, pen scrawling roughly across the page, her eyes skimming over the writing in the large book on her lap, she pushes her hair back out of her eyes and huffs out a breath. "Something wrong?" you ask her, hoping that for once she'll say she's hopelessly lost and she can't figure it out - she needs a break, she needs to spend time with you... maybe relax a little, watch some television.

"I'm close to something," she says, "I just don't know what it is - there are all these signs pointing towards-" she shakes her head, ponytail swaying, "I just wish I could figure out what I'm looking at." Now's your chance.

"Why don't you take a breather? Come back to it in an hour with a clear head and a fresh gaze." She glances up at you and you smile weakly, "or maybe that's a silly idea."

"No, maybe you're right," she sighs, setting the book on the coffee table, "I'm working myself into an early grave," you nod in agreement, "what do you suggest?"

You worry your lip for a moment, what do you suggest? Television? No, Lara's not a television sort of person - she only really likes watching documentaries, and even then she spends most of it getting angry at mistakes. A film? No, Lara could never sit still long enough. Not books - she already does enough reading. An idea pops into your head and you can't help but feel compelled to try it. "How about I help you relax?" you breathe. She looks over as you move across to sit beside her on the sofa, "let me help you relax like a good girlfriend should."

"Alright," she breathes, you lean in, breath ghosting across her skin, down her neck, you trail hot chaste kisses along her jawline, then back up to her lips, capturing them in a heated kiss that feels months overdue, tongue pressing into her mouth as her knees twitch open, your hands go to her belt, quickly unfastening the worn brown leather, fingers popping her jeans button, unzipping the fly.

Your tongue teases hers for a moment, her hand lacing into your hair as your own slips into her panties, fingers running over her folds as she pants into the kiss, you move your fingers down to tease at her entrance - already wet for you - she breaks the kiss with a broken whimper of your name. Your lips twitch up, head ducking down to press a kiss against her throat, leaving a trail down to her collarbones, nipping with your teeth as you go - marking her skin with tiny pink dots that you know will fade quickly. She'll never forgive you if you actually mark her, not this high up, not where people can see it. No, those marks come later, along her thighs, so when she's sat in those stuffy meetings at the British Museum and at those archaeology lectures all she'll be able to think about is the purple marks on the inside of her thigh, just above the hem of the dress she hates so much, and just how they got there.

Your fingers rub against her opening, then you lightly press them inside, letting her body adjust to you for a moment before you slide them in fully, crooking them up into her spot as effortlessly as if you were fingering yourself, gently thrusting a few times before you press down, grinding them against her spot. She gasps and grabs your arm, holding onto you with one hand while the other holds the back of the sofa.

Your lips press against hers again, firmly, trying to keep her quiet as you start thrusting your fingers into her - movement more than slightly restricted by her jeans - she moans and keens into your mouth, then you pull your fingers back, sliding them out of her, up over her clit, pressing down as you rub, "fuck that feels good-" she gasps.

You chuckle and kiss her neck. The sounds you draw from her as your fingers massage her clit are intoxicating; her gasps, moans, whimpers... all coming together to form an erotic melody you never dreamed of hearing coming from Lara.

She hums contently, "don't suppose you could go a little faster?"

Your lips twitch up - polite even when you have your hand down her pants. Mostly, anyway. You start circling her clit, increasing your speed slowly until she's panting beneath you. "Fuck-" she gasps, "yes- ah-" Her hips tilt, pressing down against your fingers- more, _harder_. You indulge her while your mouth finds her pulse point, feeling through your lips how hard her heart's beating. Your tongue darts out, licking a line up her neck. She gasps, moaning at the sensation of your breath on her now spit wet skin.

"Fuck, Y/N-" her hand moves from your arm to your waist, your head snaps up to watch as she uses it as leverage to pull herself closer to you. "Kiss me?"

"Anytime," you breathe. You press your lips against hers gently at first, then the situation gets the better of both of you and before you know it it's all hot breaths and tongue. When she gets into it she can be as dominant a kisser as she is a ruthless fighter; her tongue will press against yours, pushing its way into your mouth, she'll fight your tongue if she has to but she will win. She'll lick at your tongue, teasing the tip, then tease at the roof of your mouth in a way that leaves you dumbstruck.

She whimpers against your mouth and you swallow it up. Her body trembling against you, her legs twitching as she tries to open them further. The kiss breaks suddenly as she moans loudly, her clit starting to twitch under your fingers. You don't ease off, continuing to work her over until she's keening and gasping under you.

You keep moving until she groans and her body relaxes, only then do your fingers stop. You wait as those final few twitches to subside, relishing in Lara's afterglow almost as much as she is - you did that to her! Before you finally slide your hand back out of her underwear, out of her jeans.

"Bloody hell," she breathes. "I think the distraction worked."

You let out a laugh, "yeah?"

"Mm," she smiles, "wanna go continue this in the bedroom?"

"Are you sure? Don't you need to get back to-"

She gently pushes you off her, getting to her feet. "My girlfriend has needs too," she says, catching your hand in hers. "And I plan on making them a priority."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm," a playful smirk forms on her lips.


	2. Sanctus

The door swings open, Lara leading you by the hand towards the bed. That playful smirk still firmly on her lips.

The bedroom of Croft Manor is one you'll never get used to. A king-sized four-poster bed sits opposite a fireplace that has chairs arranged in a reading nook beside it. There's a large window on the wall across from the door, under which there's a chaise next to a vanity. Lara's cluttered the room up somewhat, of course; her leather jacket thrown on the chaise, her mud splattered boots kicked next to her backpack by her reading chair.

It's home for her once again.

"Get on the bed," she tells you. You cross to the bed side then pause, "want me to take anything off?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Your lips twitch up as you crawl onto the bed. One thing you are glad of - Lara's not one for silk sheets, they're too lavish and too easy to spoil. She's at your side in an instant, her jeans and panties thrown onto the chaise with the jacket.

You lay back on the bed and she moves to kneel between your open legs. Her hands go for your jeans, a hunger in her eyes that you've missed seeing turned on you, too often now it's turned on adventure instead. Not that you'd ever complain about Lara's passions, it'd just be nice if she'd look at you like that a little more often. Her deft fingers pop the button on your jeans and unzip them before you even realize they're moving. You lift your ass and let her tug them down your thighs, her lips twitch into that playful smile again as she slips your panties down too.

Those fingers of hers move to grip the hem of her own shirt, lifting it up over her head. You've always felt a mix of awe and inadequacy seeing Lara naked.

She's a fierce and formidable woman with the body to match. Sculpted arms, chiseled abs, powerful thighs... all littered with scars from her self-destructive tendencies from the large rebar scar on the left side of her stomach, to the bullet graze on her right bicep, to the pistol whip scar on her right cheek. Each and every scar serves as a reminder of the horrible things she's lived through, the trauma, the suffering, but also that she fought and survived. Maybe a little too well sometimes and maybe a little too... relentlessly.

She throws the shirt behind her - it narrowly misses the fireplace and lands dangling from one of the chairs. You worry your lip as you look up at her, "Lara I-"

"I know," she breathes. With her hands braced beside your head she leans down and presses her lips against yours. For someone who goes to such hostile climates she always somehow manages to keep her lips soft. You hum contently, hands finding her waist.

She leads. Her lips moving against yours, slowly drawing you in, distracting you- you were going to say something but now... now all you can think about is the hint of chocolate and orange on her tongue - Jaffa Cakes, her favorite - and her hands roaming towards your shirt hem.

You still want to say it, though, and she knows it- you've said it before. But god, you really want to say it now. So when she breaks the kiss to strip off your shirt you see it as an opportunity. "I love you."

Her lips twitch up, "I know." You sit up and let her remove your shirt, watching her expectantly. She drops it off the bed then meets your gaze, drawing out the wait like a form of torture. Then she quietly says, "I love you too."

She unclasps your bra and removes it, then goes to remove hers too.

 _Finally_. No more clothes are separating the two of you.

Those calloused, climbers hands of hers with those talented fingers reach out for you, holding your hips, "I want to try something we've never tried before."

"Oh?" you breathe. She nods.

You let her guide you. She slings her right thigh over your left thigh, your right thigh over her left, then she's pulling you closer. Your legs part for her and in return hers part for you. She reaches down between the two of you and spreads herself, you take the opportunity to do the same then your bodies are meeting in a way you previously didn't consider physically possible.

You can feel her pressed against you, her clit against yours, her wetness mingling with your own- You both have to lean back a little to give better access, hands moving to grip each other's firmly. It feels almost like a kiss but on a whole new level of intimacy.

"Now what?" you breathe, scared to move incase it all goes wrong.

Lara lets out a shaky breath, "now I fuck you."

It feels like sparks the first time Lara moves, her pussy slides and her clit bumps against yours. You swear you see stars, whimpering as she laughs breathlessly. Her hips rock again, the slick noise of arousal coming from between the two of you. This time she drags her clit against yours slowly, drawing gasps from your lungs while you fight the urge to start writhing.

It takes her a moment to build up the confidence to set a rhythm, and then another moment to find one you both find satisfying.

It doesn't take long for your hands to begin wandering, grabbing at her to try to pull her closer, guide her movements. She's trying to focus on what your body needs and so desperately wants but the sounds you're making and your grip on her thighs is so _so_ distracting.

You've been turned on since you first got your hands on her back on the sofa, you don't expect it'll take much effort to get you to orgasm and by the feeling building in your core... you're getting there alright.

The amount of noise coming from between you is almost embarrassing; a rhythmic skin slapping and the slick sucking sounds your pussies are making. The twangs of pleasure that come everytime she brushes against you are intense. You wonder why you've never fucked like this before but you're almost certain you're going to feel exactly why in the morning.

Lara pushes herself up, moving so she's almost on top of you, almost straddling you with her pussy still pressed up against yours. Moans slip from your lips with wanton abandon as she grinds down onto you, your body pinned helplessly beneath her.

She pushes her sweaty fringe back out of her face then grips your thigh, holding on firmly. You're getting close now, the building, coiling feeling starting to reach its peak. "Lara-" her name slips out on a gasp.

Your nails dig into her thighs, clawing desperately. She just smiles smugly and rolls her hips, grinding down. "Fuck- _fuck_ -"

"That's it," she breathes, "let it happen."

You feel your thigh muscles begin to tremble, setting off a slow burning fire that spreads throughout your stomach until it finally hits your core and- your head jerks back, muscles locking up. You feel your clit begin twitching against hers, breath heavy as your climax climbs and slowly you fall apart. Pleasure washes over you. While you lay there in Lara's bed, head thrown back, your girlfriend fucks you through your orgasm. She kisses you and tells you that she loves you.

Then you feel a twitch. Her clit responding. A groan of arousal spills from your lips. She finds your hand on her thigh, gripping tightly to you as her legs start trembling. You're starting to come down now but Lara's just hitting her peak. You grip her hand, holding onto her for dear life. Her hips are still moving, riding out the waves of her second orgasm. A loud moan slips from her lips before she stops moving all together, head slumping forward in exhaustion.

She moves slowly, carefully extracting herself from the tangle of legs so she can collapse onto the bed beside you. "Oh, wow."

You let out a breathless laugh, "yeah."

There's a silence for a moment while Lara comes down, all you can hear is your heartbeat pounding and the sounds of mingled laboured breathing. The bed creaking surprises you. You quickly glance at Lara, watching her shift on the bed. She moves over to you. "Open your legs," she instructs.

You follow her commands without hesitation, without a word. She moves to lay between your legs, pressing kisses against the inside of your thighs as she goes. Her thumbs spread your folds, the air cold against your wet heat, you blink up at the ceiling trying to process the new sensation. That's when her lips press against your clit.

A light kiss at first, just testing your reactions.Your breath shudders, eyelids fluttering closed. You can tell she's worried you're overstimulated but it feels perfect- _she_ feels perfect. Her lips brush against you again, wrapping around your sensitive bud of nerves to give a quick but gentle suck before letting go once more.

She wriggles slightly closer to you, her thumbs moving to a better position. You feel her tongue against your clit then, soft and unsure. Cunnilingus is still relatively new territory for her.

Her tongue teases your clit at first then she dips it lower, to your entrance, tasting as she probes around experimentally. Your fingers run through her fringe, holding onto what hair you can grasp to lead her back to your clit.

She follows your subtle commands, her tongue flicking across the underside of your clit as she sucks it. A moan escapes your throat, that familiar warmth being stoked back into existence with every flick of Lara's tongue.

Your legs twitch further open, moans starting to spill from you once more. Her tongue feels heavenly. It's at this point that if someone told you Lara was a god you'd honestly believe them.

She nuzzles against you, a hand leaving your body to instead rub her own clit. Every sound that comes from her throat vibrates against your pussy in a way that's driving you closer and closer to the edge- you groan her name, your body writhing beneath her.

Her tongue circles your clit, her unoccupied hand moving to settle on the skin between your hips. Your breath shakes, heart beating faster, pulse pounding. " _Lara_ -"

She breaks away with a gasp, cursing aloud before taking a steadying breath and going back to work. She's moving faster now, tongue dancing around and across everything it can reach from your clit to your folds to your entrance and back up. Her soft lips press against you once more, sucking firmly as her tongue tends to you.

Your hips jerk beneath her palm, a surprised gasp slipping from your lips, and you cum.

You're only vaguely aware of the noises you're making and the way you're moving, trying to ride her tongue as your orgasm washes over you. Lara continues her ministrations, working you over until you're gasping and shuddering.

When she pulls back it's sudden, with a gasp, and the sound of slick fingers rubbing an equally slick clit. She watches your expression settle into bliss while you watch hers twist into ecstasy. She strokes herself through her orgasm, bringing herself to the brink of overstimulation before stopping and leaning down braced on shaking arms to kiss you.

Your lips meet only briefly, breath still coming too hard to keep it up for very long. "I still owe you an orgasm," Lara murmurs against your lips, "I've had three, you've had two-"

"Save it for next time," you tell her with a coy smile, "and there _will_ be a next time."

"There will be a lot of next times," she tells you, her arms beginning to shake too hard to hold herself up. She rolls off you and lands on the bed beside you, trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry for not being very present."

"I understand-"

"You shouldn't have to," she says quietly. "I'm sorry, you're my girlfriend and I've been neglecting you so, I've been thinking, maybe we can see about going on a relaxing holiday somewhere without tombs. Just for a little while."

"I'd love that," you breathe.

Her lips twitch into that same playful smile, "what else do you love?"

As you toss your head back and laugh. Any worry you had about your relationship is gone; Lara's yours and you're hers, you just have to remind her to take a step back sometimes. You can do that.

Anyway, a holiday sounds nice. Especially with Lara beside you.

"We're gonna have more sex, though, right?" You ask her.

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since tumblr has shot itself in the foot and is banning nsfw content I'm changing this to instead say you can find me on twitter @dualfingerguns, my non-writing tumblr is @paranormalcy, and my (probably soon to be flagged as nsfw) writing tumblr is @dualfingerguns.


End file.
